


Flashbacks

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco got in trouble and Hermione has a chat with Ron. The whole thing is riddled in Flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Looky this is a part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors Universe.
> 
> I don't Owneth
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"What are you doing?" Hermione Granger, Graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, asked her co worker, Draco Malfoy, who she was forced to work with as the two trained to be full Medical advisors.

"Hiding." Draco replied as he continued to crouch behind her desk.

* * *

"Hey Granger! Why you hiding? Come out and play!" Some girls in her year waved her over, but she ignored them, burying her face into her book.

* * *

"And who, might I ask, are you hiding from?" She cheered in her mind when he flinched.

"I might have accidently...turned Ron's hair blue." Hermione blinked. Once, Twice.

"Seriously?" He had to be joking. If it was one thing you didn't do, it was mess with Ron's hair.

"It was an accident!"

"Stupid Gryffindor." She hissed right before her door opened slowly. A blue haired Ronald Weasley was standing calmly in the doorway. This was bad.

* * *

"Watch it!" Some fourth year student screamed as he flew past the Slytherins. Ron and Hermione ignored him as they continued on their path to the lake.

"Hey! Ginger! Catch!" Ron didn't, the quaffle hitting him in the back and he went flying head first into a bush. Hermione cringed. They had only been students for a few months, but she knew how bad the boy's anger got, and how silent and deadly it was.

"Sorry kid." The fourth year Gryffindor laughed as he helped Ron out of the bush. But something was wrong, Ron's hair had caught in the bush and when he pulled out, a quick intake was all Hermione heard before the boy brought out his wand and flung a curse at the older boy. Hermione barely had time to catch up with Ron as he quickly made his way back to the castle, muttering something under his breath.

He had to cut his hair a few inches because of that, and everyone learned not to mess with his hair.

* * *

"Draco." A deceptively calm voice intoned. Hermione smirked when the former Gryffindor stiffened.

"Ron, Hey! How are you this fine day?" Draco chuckled as he slowly stood, Hermione having kicked him.

* * *

"There is nothing fine about this day." Harry grumbled as he stabbed his food angrily.

"What happened? Did you get a letter from the family telling you come home for the Hols?" Draco grinned as he sat across from him.

"Worse. The twins asked me to go with the Weasleys. I'm gonna be stuck with Ron and for the whole winter break." Harry said gloomily.

"Oh, so sorry for you man."

* * *

Draco dodged the first curse. Hermione yelled at Ron to be careful and to aim better. Draco shot an incredulous look at her, until he remembered just who she was.

* * *

"Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Er, I'm Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Draco was left in a heap on the floor as Ron and Hermione caught up with the past few weeks. Ron's hair was fixed by Hermione.

Draco made a promise to himself that he would never try any new spells when his cousin was in the room.

* * *

"So, I heard that you and Snape got back together." Hermione started. They had gotten to the cafeteria soon after the hair color debacle was resolved.

"We have. He is still unsure if it is wise to date someone as young as I am." Ron stabbed a piece of broccoli. Ron had pursued the old potions master since his last year at Hogwarts. They got together a few months after graduation and were on again off again for the last six years.

* * *

"As flattering as it is to have an admirer, it is rather inappropriate to date a student, not to mention I could lose my job."

"So, If I were not a student?" Severus blinked.

"It would be different."

* * *

"You and my cousin?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He is just the child I thought he was 13 years ago. Not much changed, only his height." She bit into her apple.

* * *

"My my, this last summer has done you good Granger." Draco cheered and whistled, until a red light flew past him and burst into flames behind him.

* * *

"Still going strong?" Ron knew her too well.

"Seven years and counting."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Draco murmured to himself before walking up to his worst enemy, and crush.

"Hi." He started lamely. Granger and Weasley turned and eyed him suspiciously.

"Malfoy. Where's Potter? Aren't you two usually connected at the hips?" Hermione jutted her own hip in emphases. Draco reddened slightly.

"Well you see... Tomorrow is Saturday and the trip into Hogsmeade is on Saturday." Smooth...not.

"Yes?" Hermione was starting to look annoyed, not good.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Draco asked quickly. There, he said it. Now she can laugh at him and send him on his way. He waited, but no laughter met his ears. He chanced a look up.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was now a bright red. Her was fiddling with her sweater sleeve, something she only does when she's nervous.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me, like on a...date?"

* * *

"You know who I haven't heard from, Harry Potter. How is he doing all by his lonesome at the Auror academy?" Hermione asked, she didn't really care, but Draco had joined them and he looked a bit pathetic just sitting there pouting.

As planned, Draco lit up at the menton of his best friend.

"He's good actually. He and Ginny were thinking about the wedding. They didn't want to get married in May."

* * *

"Draco catch!" A package was hurled at his face.

"What's this?" He poked at the wrappings.

"It's your birthday gift. I thought I'd give it to you now, since you will need it today." Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Er, Keys?" And it was, a set of keys.

"Why do I need Keys?"

"I got you a flat." Draco boggled.

"Why?"

"You need to get out of that stuffy dorm room. Plus, now you have a place to get some 'alone time' with the girlfriend."

* * *

"My sister has agreed on an August wedding." Ron told them.

"She said that the chances of Severus and I being together at that time were low. She still has problems with our relationship."

* * *

"Are you Mad?!" Ginny fumed.

"I assure you, I am completely sane."

"He's like, twenty years older then you, more even!"

* * *

"Well, I have to get to class. It was nice to see you again Ron. Give my regards to Severus." And Hermione was gone. Draco chuckled nervously when his cousin glared. It would seem he was not exactly forgiven.

"Wait up Hermione!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I end it here.
> 
> Mars


End file.
